Conversion Guide
This Wiki is intended to be used with the Pathfinder version of The Slumbering Tsar Saga by Frog God Games. Party level target: The Slumbering Tsar is designed for 5-6 players of level 7 under the Pathfinder system. This conversion is designed for 3-5 players of level 5 under 5e. Thus when converting CRs from Pathfinder to 5e they should be reduced by 2. After this reduction other modifications to the CR may need to be applied following the DMG instructions if there are multiple creatures in the encounter. The number of creatures in an encounter may also need to be scaled due to the smaller target party size. Monster basis: Where a similar creature exists in the MM or more likely in Frog God Game's 5th edition foes then this is an excellent starting point for a conversion. Some creatures may even simply be re-skinned, may be referenced straight from one of the above books or may be vanilla creatures with the unique Tsar abilities applied to them as traits and the CR then adjusted if necessary. Note: 5th edition foes is Open Gaming Content and thus we can duplicate most of the content here or adjust as necessary. Full details are given at the back of 5e Foes. Please include the necessary citation in your created stat blocks and if you see a conversion that misses one but you believe uses OGL content then please flag it. If referring to the MM then just use the format MM page XX. The proper name for the book is trademarked and may not be used. OGL and The Slumbering Tsar The creature stats used in The Slumbering Tsar are Open Game Content. However unique names, Tsar descriptions etc etc are Product Identity under the OGL and may not be freely used. "The following items are hereby identifiied as Product Identity, as defined in the Open Game License version 1.0a, Section 1(e) and are not Open Content. All trademarks, registered trademarks, proper names (characters, deities, etc,), dialogue, plots, storylines, locations, characters, artwork, and trade dress." As explained succintly by Shadow Demon (of Frog God Games) "with permission (Note, Quozl: which we don't yet have) you can call the leader from The Camp, the Usurer but technically you can really only call it a lich from Chapter 1 who is the leader and also a moneychanger and blacksmith." So please don't use Frog God's non-OGC content on this Wikia. None of the MM is OGC, so if you are using a MM creature then only refer to it via 'MM page XX' and do not publish any of its details. Alternative conversions This wikia is intended to be a practical playing aid for GMs running The Slumbering Tsar for fifth edition. Having multiple alternative conversions of encounters or creatures will be confusing and counter to that aim. Please focus efforts on converting missing encounters rather than adding duplicate conversions. If you believe that there is a problem with an existing conversion then please start that discussion via that pages 'Talk' meta-discussion page. Recommended reading before conversion: A discussion with Shadow Demon, Frog God Game's resident professional 5e converter. https://www.froggodgames.com/forum/converting-5e Two superb articles breaking down how 5e monster statistics and CR work. The first article in particular is invaluable: http://theangrygm.com/monster-building-201-the-dd-monster-dissection-lab/ http://theangrygm.com/monster-building-202/ Useful tools An excel spreadsheet to do much of the math for you when creating monsters is here . It will give you the expected HP, AC, damage per round etc for a specific target CR. Remember that you don't need to be exactly on CR for each of these aspects as a monster's overall CR is an average of its offensive and defensive CRs.